powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 5: The Way of Love!
is the fifth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It introduces Yuka Yamazaki, a classmate of Kai Ozu. Synopsis Houka intervenes in trying to help Kai win a girl from his school while the team faces a shape-shifting Hades Beast. Plot Two drunk businessmen crash into trashcans in an alley. A taxi pulls up and they ask to go in and it transforms into a monster, making them scream. Houka is in the supermarket and spots Kai with a girl. The girl goes for something and Houka wonders if she is his girlfriend. He explains she is the manager of his soccer club and they are planning a party. Houka correctly deduces he likes Yuka, but he is shy. She says he is usually straight-forward and she offers to help. He tells her not to do it, he is serious. Back at the house, Mandora-Boy reveals of disappearances. Urara gets strange images in her crystal ball. Makito thinks it is mimicry. Makito takes out a book about a flower mantis that mimics a flower to eat prey. Tsubasa says Houka is easily distracted, meanwhile she is spying on Kai and Yuka's shopping. Houka thinks Kai is going nowhere, so she becomes a honey bee. Her plan is to scare Yuka and Kai to save the day. Instead, Kai almost hits Yuka with a megaphone. He asks for forgiveness outside and Houka becomes a fan, planning to make Yuka cold and make Kai give her his jacket. Instead, he cowards. Yuka's skirt flies in the air and he looks up. She asks if he saw anything, he says yes and gets whacked in the face. He notices the pink fan. The three run to a building where Urara had a prophecy. Nai and Mea arrive and become Vankyuria. The trio transform. Meanwhile, Kai and Yuka are in a shop. If he pays, she will forgive him. There is a pink glow and nice music, provided by Houka radio-cassette boombox. Kai figures it out and the boombox jumps away. He chases after her. He gets Yuka full of food. He finds her as a mail box and bugs her to become her real form. He remembers Yuka and runs to the shop, she is gone. Houka comforts Kai. He has given up on her, thinking she doesn't feel anything for him. Houka says their mom would be mad at him. She confesses that since their mother died, she afraid of fighting someone their mom couldn't win against. In a flashback to Episode 2, she told her to have courage. And that is why she has courage now. She starts singing the line about her that Mandora-Boy sang in Episode 3. Her decision is to carry out her sibling's dreams. She blames herself for failing Kai. Kai admits he thought she wasn't thinking, but he is now touched. Yuka encounters the mysterious Taxi and it reveals its true form, the Mimic. She screams and the siblings run after it. They arrive and transform. Red snatches Yuka and tells her to calm down. Pink fights Mimic alone until Red comes to help. They are blasted down by Vankyuria. The other three arrive and Mimic is sent away in his taxi form. The five are blasted down by Vankyuria. She leaves. The five are un-transformed and can't find the car. Kai defends Houka, she comes up with an idea. Vankyuria flies and calls her pet, the taxi arrives to a rock quarry where she is. But Vankyuria starts blowing dust on Taxi, making him his true form. Kai arrives and Vankyria reveals herself as Houka. The five transform. Red fights him, then Pink. Pink becomes a cannon and launches Red towards the monster and he delivers a final blow. Houka apologizes to Kai. The monster explodes. Wolzard makes it big. The five become Majin. Mimic becomes a taxi and Phoenix jumps on him. He is tossed off the car and he uses a hill as footing to bounce up. MagiFairy becomes Majirenball and Phoenix headbutts it. Houka tells him to shoot her as hard as possible, he does so and Mimic becomes his true form. The five become MagiKing. His attacks are useless against them, slash him down and destroy him with their finisher. Nai and Mea are upset about their pet, so is Branken. Branken attacks his own lair and points his sword at Wolzard, saying he can't replace him and he is at his limit. The four siblings cheer Kai on from their hiding places as he confesses to Yuka that he likes her and asks her out on a date. She says she likes him but she likes someone even more... the Red Mage! She apologizes to Kai and leaves. His siblings run to him but he is comically frozen solid. Houka is happy for him but the others remind him that it is Magitopia's law that he can't reveal his identity. Kai gets mad at Houka when she says Red can date her and chases her as a bee. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast *Waitress: *Mother: *Son: *Drunken Man: , Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, *'''Viewership: 7.6% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Maagi Majuna (teleportation) **Kai earns the spell after dealing with Houka all day and magically vanishes to an unknown location *The scene where MagiPhoenix kicks the Majirenball was re-edited to omit that part where he headbutts the ball. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Stage 5: The Way of Love!, Stage 6: The Ruler of Darkness, Stage 7: Into the Dream and Stage 8: You're Just the Heroine. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Quick-Change Episode Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa